wartorn3edfandomcom-20200213-history
Frost Magic
Abilities Student of the Cold : Increase the range of all of your single-target Frost spells by 2. Gain Battle Magic. : Prerequisite: 1 Tier-2 Frost Magic spell Winter's Chill : Increase the range of all of your single-target Frost spells by an additional 3. Increase Defense by 3. : Prerequisite: Student of the Cold and 1 Tier-3 Frost Magic spell Tier 1 Clutch of Frost : Cost: 2 TP, 4 Mana : Range: 4 : Damage: 0 : Effect: Hits on all rolls but 1. The target becomes immobilized for its next turn. If this would immobilize a target with a Finesse or Brutality of 4 or higher, they may then roll that stat against your Mysticism to resist this spell. : Frost Bolt : Cost: 4 TP, 4 Mana : Range: 8 : Damage: 4 Frozen Shockwave : Cost: 3 TP, 5 Mana : Damage: 3 : Effect: All targets hit become immobilized for their next turn. Chilling Touch : Cost: 1 TP, X Mana : Damage: 1 : Range: Adjacent : Effect: If the target is hit, he increases his initiative by X. Wall of Ice : Cost: X TP, X TP : Range: 4 : Effect: Place up to X Icy Walls onto the map. They must be connected. These Icy Walls count as grunts with 0 TP, 10 Defense, and no abilities. Icy Walls take up one square, and may not be placed in occupied squares. They count as blocking terrain to all characters but the caster. : Winter's Breath : Cost: 3 TP, 6 Mana : Damage: 1 : Effect: All units that are hit are stunned for the remainder of the round. Frozen Aura : Cost: 1 TP, 3 Mana : Effect: Until end of round, any character that touches you suffers 1 damage and increases the cost of there next action by 1 TP (this only applies to an action that would be made this round). : First Frost : Cost: 2 TP, 5 Mana : Damage: 0 : Range: 6 : Effect: All characters hit by this attack are stunned for the remainder of the round, and the cost of their next action is increased by 1 (this only applies to an action that would be made this round). Frigid Carapace : Cost: 2 TP, 5 Mana : Delay:5 : Effect: Until end of combat, increase mana draw and Defense by 4 each. This does not stack with itself. Tier 2 Frozen Frenzy : Cost: 5 TP, 5 Mana : Damage: 2 : Range: 6 : Delay: 5 : Effect: This ability may make up to X attacks, against up to X targets , where X is half your Mysticism. Any unit hit by this effect is stunned for its next turn. Fast Freeze : Cost: 6 TP, X Mana : Damage: Half X : Range: 8 : Effect: Increase the targets initiative by X. : Ice Block :Cost: X TP, X Mana Effect: In response to a ranged attack against you, pay the cost of this spell before the attack is rolled. Reduce the amount of damage you would receive from the attack if it hits by X, if the attack is an area of effect attack, instead reduce the damage you would receive by half X. : Icy Talons : Cost: 6 TP, 8 Mana : Range: 1 : Damage: 6 : Effect: Until end of combat, you may make one attack with this ability per round as a free action without paying TP. This does not stack with itself. Wind Chill : Cost: 1 Mana (or 8 Mana, if cast as a free action) : Effect: Your next Frost spell has an additional effect as outlined below. This spell may be cast as a free action by paying an additional 7 mana (this subtracts from the mana pool for any other spell you would cast that turn). : -Clutch of Frost: Deals 4 damage if successfully cast. : -Frost Bolt: Deals double damage. : -Frozen Shockwave: Affected targets are also paralyzed for their next turn. : -Chilling Touch: Affected target receives X/2 additional damage. This effect may only be used once per round. : -Wall of Ice: Melee attacks against the wall stun the attacker and ranged basic attacks no longer destroy blocks. : -Winter's Breath: All units hit have their initiative increased by 4. : -Frozen Aura: Melee attacks against you stun the attacker for one turn. : -First Frost: Units are hit on any roll but a 1. : -Frigid Carapace: Increase armor by an additional 2. : -Frozen Frenzy: Units that are already stunned become immobilized instead. (if two of the X attacks are made against the same target that target will be immobilized) : -Fast Freeze: If target is hit, the unit is also stunned, if the unit is already stunned it is immobilized, instead, if the unit is already immobilized it is paralyzed, instead. : -Ice Block: Increase the amount of damage reduction by your Mysticism, and increase the damage reduction for area of effect attacks from X/2 to X. : -Icy Talons: Increase your rolls with your attacks from this ability by 4. : -Absolute Zero: All affected targets are also immobilized for their next turn. : -Blizzard: Increase the initiative of all affected targets by 5. : -Black Ice: When cast, immobilize all other characters in the combat for their next turn. Tier 3 Absolute Zero : Cost: 5 TP, 5 Mana Effect: All affected targets roll Will against your Mysticism. For each target, if you win, they receive damage equal to the difference between your rolls and suffer a -2 penalty to all rolls until the end of the round. Blizzard : Cost: 10 TP, 7 Mana : Damage: 5 : Effect: With the exception of the caster, all characters in the combat without a roof over their heads suffer the effects of this spell. This spell takes effect upon cast and at the beginning of the next 2 rounds. : Black Ice : Cost: 10 TP, 10 Mana : Delay: 10 : Effect: Until the end of combat, you may move up to 10 spaces per round without paying TP, and you may cast Icy Talons and Absolute Zero for 3 TP each. Category:Magic Schools